


If I Have to Wait

by Babettefanfic51



Series: I Had a Date [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Babies, Break Up, Childbirth, Choices, F/M, Marriage Proposal, Royalty, Separations, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-27 11:48:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/661657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babettefanfic51/pseuds/Babettefanfic51
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor and Jane are unable to fix their relationship. This is my last story for the PB challenge. I thoroughly enjoyed writing Thor/Jane last year in my Captain America/Avengers fanfic, I Had a Date. You could look at this as a companion to that story, but you don't have to read that to know what's happening, but don't let me stop you!  Please read and review. Thanks!:D</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. If I Have to Wait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor and Jane reunite, but unforeseen problems, forced separations, and secrets cause their breakup! Can they fix it?

[ ](http://s190.photobucket.com/user/babettew54/media/babettew54072/0396a008-155b-440a-96a4-1555c15ee1ea_zpscyasdblf.jpg.html)

**Porn Battle XIV prompts: Marvel Cinematic Universe: Jane Foster/Thor: home, reunion, bridge, aftermath, heat, height, armor, homecoming, impregnation, surprises**

_Chapter 1: If I Have to Wait_

_Puerto Antigua, New Mexico:_

Jane Foster found herself going over and over the newsfeeds from a few months ago. The alien invasion in New York and Loki's betrayal had almost destroyed the entire city. Not long after the battle, Jane had been approached by S.H.I.E.L.D. for her expertise, and she was readily available to them.

Thinking back over the past few months, she had wanted to come to New York, but Thor had convinced her that she could do nothing and he was insistent that she stay in New Mexico out of harm's way. Eventually, she had agreed and stayed behind, but she was not happy about it.

To say that things were a bit strained between them was an understatement, and after helping Thor stabilize the Einstein-Rosen Bridge, which had taken nearly a year, they had reconciled and had made plans to be together, but his Father had different plans for him and his future.

Thor had given her the unfortunate news a few months ago that he would be returning to Asgard to help his Father fight a war. He genuinely did not have a choice. He had to go, but where did that leave them and their on and off again relationship? She had no idea.

"Jane, turn that thing off. There's nothing you can do about it now. The battle is over," Darcy told her as she went about compiling data for Colonel Fury in New York.

Sighing, she turned off the television. "I know, but it's just …"

"Still no word from Thor?" Darcy was sympathetic to her friend.

"No, nothing yet," Jane replied as she got back to work. She was tired of putting her life on hold for him. It's been nearly two years since he had fallen from the sky right smack dab in the center of her life, but she had to move on but could she. She shook her head. Their relationship was so frustrating, and now her life was not her own anymore. She placed her hand over her stomach.

Darcy sighed truly sad for her friend. "I'm so sorry, Jane."

"I'm alright." She tried to chance the subject. "Is the report ready? Colonel Fury called yesterday. He wanted a final analysis of the battle and how to stop it from happening."

"Almost done," Darcy replied as she brought over her notes and handed them to her. "You know, Jane, there may be a way to contact Thor."

"No, I'm not going to contact him. Darcy, I haven't changed my mind."

"But Jane, he's a terrific guy. He would want to know."

Suspicious of that comment, she turned to face her friend. "Darcy, I know that look. What did you do?"

She held up her hands. "I haven't done anything."

She frowned. "Why don't I believe you?"

"Well you should because I haven't done anything." Glancing at the ceiling, she had one hand behind her back with her fingers crossed.

Jane sighed. "What am I going to do with you?" Shaking her head, she muttered, "Let's get back to work."

A few minutes later, thunder could be heard in the distance. Darcy smiled, but then Jane caught her look. "He's coming, isn't he?" Jane asked as she shook her head again.

"It sounds like a thunderstorm to me." Darcy gave her an innocent look, but soon though lightning could be heard.

Jane stood up and ran to the window. "Darcy?"

"I have a few errands I need to run before the storm hits. I'll see you later." Darcy winked at her and then she was gone.

Jane didn't know what to do. Her heart was pounding in her chest. "I have to tell him."

"You have to tell him what?" It was him.

Jane nearly jumped out of her skin. Putting her hand over her heart, and taking a deep breath she turned to face him. He was wearing his Nordic garb, and just as stunning as the first time she had seen him, costume or not. "Thor, what are you doing here?"

"What a question. I came to see you. Are you alright? Darcy said …"

She stood up straighter. "What did Darcy say? She had no right to contact you."

He came closer. "Didn't you want to see me?"

He sounded hurt. Jane had to look up at him, but it hurt just to see him again knowing what she had to do.

He raised her chin. "Jane, I'm here."

She walked away from him hoping to put some distance between them so she could think. "It appears that you are. Would you have come if Darcy hadn't contacted you?"

He frowned. He knew things were up in the air between them, but after the last time they had seen each other, he thought they could pick up from their plans, and that she would move to New York to be closer to him. Long distance relationships don't work, but, unfortunately, before they could finalize their plans and after he had returned Loki to Asgard, his Father needed him to stay and fight a war. He would have to return soon, and he didn't have much time. "Jane, I'm sorry, but …"

She realized he hadn't answered her question. After gaining her composure, she turned back to face him. "There's no need to apologize, your family needs you. I understand."

"Jane, you see, I'm not sure when I'll be back here, so I needed to see you because … if anything happens."

Jane's heart constricted. "But you can't be hurt, can you?" The thought terrified her.

"Up there yes, I can be hurt."

"You could … die?" Jane was stunned. She never thought for a minute that he could be hurt. "Oh, Thor … I …"

He came closer and then she was in his arms holding him close. "I'll be alright, Jane."

Her anger at him disappeared like so much mist and smoke. "But what if …" She couldn't say it then she pulled back and touched his cheek. "Thor, please be careful." She desperately wanted to tell him about the baby, but she couldn't.

He moved her hair behind her ear. "Try not to worry. I'll be in touch as soon as the battle is over. It won't be long. I promise."

That did reassure her, but she wanted to be near him. It may be the last time. "Thor?"

"Yes, Jane?" He asked softly, still stroking her hair.

"Make love to me." She paused. "I need you so much."

"I need you too. I've missed you, Jane."

"Really?" She was doubtful.

"Of course, I have, silly girl. Come here." He picked her up then and took her to her bedroom in the back of her lab. "This place hasn't changed a bit and neither have you."

She pulled him close to hide her face then she closed her eyes and breathed him in. He smelled like the sun, the moon and the stars and all matter of otherworldly delights. _It's all I have now, memories._ Tears sprang into her eyes and slid down her cheeks. She couldn't stop them.

He saw her tears when he set her down. He touched her cheek. "What's this about? Why are you crying?"

"I'm just so happy you're here. That's all," she sniffed and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand.

He frowned. "Jane, what did you mean when you said, 'I have to tell him'? Is there something you wanted to tell me?"

"No … just that I love you."

He smiled. "I love you too."

She tried to distract him by helping him remove his armor. "This is different. What does it mean?" His armor was a different color and his arm bands and chest plates seem somehow more advanced.

He helped her remove her clothes too. "Well, my Father was impressed with my work during the battle in New York, and he gave me a special honor for it."

"I'm so proud of you Thor, but once the war is over, will you come back here to be with me or will you stay there?" She paused. "Your Father can be very persuasive."

He sighed, but he knew what she was asking. Once she was in her bra and underwear, and he was in his boxers, he picked her up again and laid her down as he lay beside her. "Not a chance. I know where I belong. I've known that since the day we met."

"I feel the same way," she whispered then she pulled his head down and kissed him over and over again. He returned her kisses with equal intensity. He helped her remove her bra and underwear kissing her all the while. He couldn't help but stare at her. He kissed her hard then loving her beyond any rational thought. Jane responded to his kisses without hesitation, blissfully happy to have him with her. He had chosen her among all the women in the universe. _He could have anyone he wanted, but he had chosen me. He loves me._

Thor smiled as if he could read her thoughts. His answer for her was to kiss her senseless and wonder how she could doubt his feelings for her. He just couldn't imagine his life without her, and so he kissed her passionately bringing out moans and sighs and then he clutched her to him tightly. His passion for her overruling all thought _. I have to have her._

And with that thought in mind, Thor kissed her over and over again in deep kisses that had her writhing and thrusting her hips against him. Jane saw and felt his reaction, and she moaned getting even more excited, if that were possible. "Oh Thor, please," she begged for it.

He then decided to ease her tension a little as he pulled her tightly to him and Jane's hands were tangled in his hair pulling him closer. Their kisses became even more desperate, and she moaned into his mouth. Thor shifted on top of her without breaking their kiss and then he was inside her, and they both gasped when he filled her as he cupped the back of her head holding her there as he took her lips in one deep kiss after another and his hips found the rhythm and she followed him stroke for stroke both needing this closeness like never before.

Jane rocked against him, hips undulating more rapidly as she focused on her impending climax. He saw the intensity on her expression, felt her body tense and the contractions beginning from within. "Let it go, that's it," he whispered against her lips. And then she was moaning, shivering in his arms as she came around him. He covered her mouth with his, swallowing her cries of pleasure as she bucked against him.

Her delighted cries and expression of total relief triggered his climax and he grasped her hips tightly to his, thrusting upward and moaning in pleasure. He collapsed on top of her, his breath coming in short gasps. After a moment, he rolled to his back taking her with him. He pulled her close to his side, kissed her temple, and stroked her hair and arms.

She shouldn't have done this. Jane couldn't help it. It must be hormones then she burst into tears.

Thor was so worried about her. "What is it, what's wrong?"

"I'm sorry, it's just ... I have to tell you something."

He handed her a tissue from her side table. "What is it? I know you're worried about me, but I will come back to you. I promise."

"Thor, you can't make promises like that. You can't."

"But …"

She touched his lips to stop him from speaking. "I have news. In a few weeks, I'll be leaving this place."

"Leaving, but I don't understand."

"I just received a grant, meaning I'll have enough money to do what I've always wanted to do. It's a dream come true for me."

"Jane, it's what you've wanted for so long. That's fantastic news. I'm so proud of you."

She steeled her emotions against him. "There's more."

"What is it?"

"I wanted to come to New York like we planned, but they insisted that I move to … London."

Thor frowned, confused. "London? But, we agreed, long distance relationships just don't work."

"Come on, Thor," she said and jumped out of bed. It was so hard to lie beside him like this. She got dressed not looking at him. "It's time for a reality check. Our entire relationship, such as it is has always been long distance, and to tell you the truth," she paused as she looked at him, "I'm tired of it."

His lips thinned. "You're tired of me, is that it?" She was silent. "Just say it, Jane."

She sighed. "Thor, we've tried and tried to make this work, but you don't belong down here with us. You belong on Asgard with your family. They need you. You don't need us, and you certainly don't need me." She went to the dresser, picked up a brush and pulled it through her hair concentrating on the pain of the tangles.

Thor was angry, so angry he wanted to hit something hard. He slowly got out of bed and slipped into his pants. "You're breaking up of me, aren't you," he whispered stunned. He couldn't believe this was happening. He felt like crying.

She turned from the mirror, but the pain on his face broke her heart. "It's for the best."

"The best … the best for whom? Certainly not me!" He wanted to shake her, shake some sense into her then he walked over to her. She backed up then she hit a wall _. If he touches me again, I don't think I can do this._ She held up her arms.

"Thor, don't. It's over between us."

He pointed to the bed. "So what was this?! What were you trying to tell me by sleeping with me?!" He raised his voice.

She covered her eyes. "Please don't, I can't."

"You can't what?" She was silent. He watched as tears streamed down her cheeks. "Are those tears for me? You don't have to worry about me. I'll be fine." He snatched his clothes up from the floor and was dressed in record time. "Goodbye, Jane."

He didn't wait for her to reply, and then he was gone.

She stood there for a full minute and then it hit her. "Oh God, it's over, it's really over." Covering her eyes, she fell onto the bed, pulled his pillow to her chest and then the tears came flowing down her face like a flood, unending and with the pain of a heart torn from her chest.

An hour later, Darcy found her in bed, and she was still in tears, clutching his pillow to her face, hoping his smell would linger there just for a little while longer. _He's gone, and he's not coming back. It's over._

"Oh, Jane, what have you done?" Darcy had some idea. She felt pity, but she also realized she couldn't leave her here like this. She sat down and pulled her close and let her cry.

~o~o~

_Six months later, in London:_

Jane was in labor now for a few hours, but it was too soon. The baby wasn't due for another month. Jane had tried to explain to the doctors that her son was unique, so remarkably special. They didn't believe her until she had showed them the newsfeed and various videos from the alien battle and pointed to her baby's father.

"Where's he from again?" The doctor had asked her time and again. They just did not get it. It honestly didn't matter. Thor was a human, well half of him was, and the doctors told her that her pregnancy had progressed nicely, no real problems, but now the baby was coming. Jane was so worried. Eight-month babies were normally healthy, but with her son's unique make-up, who knew what preemie issues may occur.

Darcy was still on a plane to London, and she had kept her informed these past few months about S.H.I.E.L.D. and how Thor and the other team members were doing. They were well, and Thor had returned from Asgard a month ago and was apparently living in New York. Apparently, he hadn't stayed on Asgard. _Now what_? She desperately wanted to call him, but she had made a mistake, a terrible mistake. _He won't forgive me._

Another contraction hit. She screamed. Her son was ready to be born, and there was nothing the doctors could do to stop it now.

~o~o~

_Back in New York:_

"Darcy, is that you?" Thor had gotten her call a few minutes ago. "Where are you? I can barely hear you."

"I'm on a plane on my way to see Jane."

Silence followed that statement. "And, why are you calling me?"

"Thor, she's going to kill me, but …"

"Why would she kill you?"

"Thor, Jane is pregnant with your child, and she's in labor right now."

"What did you just say?" Thor could not believe it, but then it all made sense, their break-up, her decision to accept that grant, all of it. "Where is she?"

~o~o~

_Jane's hospital room:_

Thor arrived in minutes, but Jane was not in her room. Darcy had explained that the baby was coming too soon. Eight months for their child may not be enough time for him to develop fully. _At this very moment, Jane was giving birth to my child._ His eyes watered, but then suddenly he was angry, even angrier than their break-up. _How could she do this to me, to us?_

A nurse came into Jane's room. "Ms. Foster is still in labor. Are you the Father?"

"Yes, how is she?"

"It could be a while yet. You can wait in the visitor area. The doctor will come to see you after she delivers."

"Thank you, nurse," but then he thought about it. "Nurse, is there a chance I could be in the delivery room? I've been at war for most of her pregnancy, and I truly want to be there when my son is born … please?" He gave her a devastating smile.

"Of course, come this way."

Once he was fitted with a proper gown and with a mask, he was led inside the delivery room. Jane had decided not to have an epidural, but she wanted to kick herself for making that decision. Of course, she had thought about her son and what any type of drug would do to him. She was between contractions when someone took her hand. She thought it was Darcy until she opened her eyes and saw Thor standing there with tears in his eyes.

She started to cry.

He leaned down and kissed her forehead, her cheeks wet with tears, and then he wiped her tears away. "Don't cry, Jane. I'm here."

"Oh, Thor, I'm so sorry. I wanted you to be happy."

"You silly girl, you make me happy, no one else. You must know that, don't you?"

"But I never wanted you to have to choose between me and your family."

"Jane, you're my family. That's never going to change. Please believe it, because it's true." He squeezed her hand when another contraction hit.

"The baby is coming. I can see the head," the doctor announced. "Now, I want you to push, Ms. Foster, on the count of three. One, two three, push."

Jane took a deep breath and pushed as hard as her tired body could push.

"Relax for a minute. One more push should do the trick."

Thor wiped her forehead with a wet cloth and gave her some ice.

"Thank you, Thor. I'm so glad you're here. I wanted to call you every day."

She stroked her hair away from her face. "Don't think about it. Everything is going to be alright now."

"It's time, Ms. Foster … push!" The doctor was able to pull the baby's head and shoulders from her womb. "He's here!"

Jane collapsed, so exhausted she couldn't see straight. She opened her eyes when the doctor laid her son on her stomach, gave Thor scissors to cut the cord, and then he cleaned him up. Baby Thor was screaming his head off. His hair was blonde, and he was beautiful, just like his Father.

"Oh, my god, I have a son." His eyes watered again. He leaned down again and kissed her forehead. "Thank you, Jane. He's beautiful."

"You're welcome." The nurse brought him over. "Here's your son. His weight and length are good … 6 pounds, 10 ounces, and 18 inches, a good size for a preemie," the nurse said and handed him to Thor.

His large hands felt awkward, but he knew how to hold a baby, at least he thought he did.

"You're doing fine, Thor." Jane smiled at him, but inside she was so worried. "Is he Ok doctor?"

"As you can hear, his lungs are fine, but we'll take him down to the preemie ward to check him out," the doctor replied.

The bed was raised a bit, and Thor handed him to Jane. "Oh, Thor, he's so beautiful." She kissed the top of his head.

A few minutes later, the nurse took him away.

"We're almost done here Ms. Foster then they'll take you down to your room."

"Thank you, doctor."

"You did great, Jane and so brave."

Jane closed her eyes and held her tongue. She still felt horrible and so ashamed of what she had done, but she had to stay strong.

~o~o~

_An hour later, in Jane's room:_

Jane pretended to be asleep when Thor walked in. She felt silly, but she wasn't ready to face him or talk to him.

"I'm not going anywhere. I know you're tired, so I'll be here when you wake up. We will talk, Jane."

Sighing to herself, she sat up but couldn't look at him. "I'm awake. We may as well get this over with."

He sat down on the bed directly in front of her. "Look at me Jane."

"I can't," she whispered looking everywhere but at his face.

"Of course you can. Please Jane."

Closing her eyes for a moment, she opened them and looked at him. It took everything in her not to cry. _My beautiful Thor_ , she thought.

He took her hand. "I understand why you did it, Jane. I do."

She tried to explain her actions. "I thought … I truly thought that we didn't have a future. I wanted that more than anything else in this world, but our history together wasn't working. We were living separate lives. You know the long distance wasn't working."

"I know," he agreed, and she squeezed her hand again.

"And then you went back to Asgard again and again, and I thought … I thought you would forget about me, move on to … someone else. I was terrified, so I let you go."

He shook his head, but part of what she said was true. They were living separate lives, seeing each other once every few months. It wasn't working, but the baby … the baby would have changed everything. He believed that with his whole heart.

His throat closed up, but he managed to speak. "I know you meant well, but moving here and not telling me about the baby made things worse. I don't want to mention the break-up. You tore my heart out, Jane and I know you were miserable. Don't deny it. I know you still love me. I can see it in your eyes."

"Oh, Thor, loving you was never the issue. I meant what I said. You and I, we can't be happy together. We'll just break our hearts again and again until there's nothing left but a shell of our former selves."

He frowned, not understanding. "Are you suggesting that I give you up and our son? That's not going to happen. I can't do that, Jane. I won't do it."

"I'm sorry, Thor, but you should go back to New York." There it was.

"What did you just say? I won't go back there, not without you, and certainly, not without our son."

At that moment, the nurse wheeled the baby into her room. "He's all checked out. He's perfectly fine. You can take him home in a few days." The nurse then left the family alone.

Thor stood up and came over to the baby. He picked him up holding him close. "Jane, please, we can make this work. Don't do this, please." He kissed his little forehead as tears streamed unchecked down his cheeks.

"I'm so sorry. You can see him whenever you want. Just … please if you take him to Asgard, I may never see him again. You know it's true."

"But my parents, they'll want to meet him."

"I'm sorry, Thor."

He didn't believe that. "You're doing this to hurt me, aren't you?" It was a statement, not a question.

"Of course not."

"Yes you are."

"No, Thor."

"Then why?" He put the baby down, but then he started to cry.

"He's hungry, Thor. Bring him to me."

He brought him over to her. "You have a name picked out, don't you? What is it?"

"Yes, it's Kristopher," she replied, not looking at him.

He did like the name then he watched as she tried to get him settled. "Ok, this is a first," she whispered. He guided Kris to her breast, but he wasn't latching on to her.

"I've read about this. Here just do this," he murmured. He reached for her breast. "Umm .." He was hesitant.

"Go ahead," she said and tried not to smile.

He squeezed her breast and a bit of milk came out. The baby latched on then.

"Oh, my, that feels so strange," she whispered staring at her son.

"It's not the same when I kiss it, is it?"

"Thor, don't," she said, but she couldn't look at him.

"Don't what?" He smiled when she turned to him.

"Oh, god, don't smile. Don't you dare smile at me!"

Thor was desperate to keep her and their son. He came over to the other side of the bed.

"Thor, what are you doing?"

"Just getting a better look at Kris," he replied. He watched her nurse their son and his heart was fair to bursting with love and affection. He leaned over and moved her hair aside and kissed her cheek, her ear, her throat and then he went lower.

"Thor, I …" She couldn't think, couldn't move. Her heart was pounding needing to feel his lips on her breasts. She had missed him so much.

Her gown was moved aside and then he took a nipple into his mouth. Her breasts were beautiful. She closed her eyes as her head fell back onto the pillow. His lips left her breast and went back up to her throat. He then turned her head and kissed her thoroughly. She couldn't help herself as she kissed him back tasting her mother's milk. She loved him to a distraction. He left her mouth for a moment then he whispered in a commanding voice, "Say it, say it now."

She opened her eyes and stared into the eyes of the man of her dreams, her one true love, and the father of her child. She couldn't do it. If she sent him away again, she wouldn't be able to go on, and her son needed her, needed her to be strong, to love and nurture him, but who would love and nurture her? Her heart would wither and die without him; she knew that to be true.

"I love you," she whispered and then she had to say it again. "I love you, I love you."

He kissed her again, tasting the other's tears.

The nurse knocked then walked in. "Oh, I'm sorry, but the baby needs to be examined just to be sure he's accepting your milk, Ms. Foster."

Thor spoke up then. "Oh, he'll accept her, just as I did."

The nurse tried not to blush, but took the baby from Jane, then wheeled him out.

She smacked his arm. "You're incorrigible."

"But you love me?" He smiled at her look.

"Just shut up and kiss me."

And he did.

_The end!?_

~o~o~

Song Inspiration: _If I Have to Wait (For You)_ , Toni Braxton.

A/N: I truly have no idea where this story came from. I thought about the other story, and how I had left things between them and the prompts truly inspired me. I love Thane so much. Come on now, I couldn't break them up for good. I couldn't do it! I hope the second movie explores their love affair a lot more. I hope you enjoyed this story. Thanks for reading and please leave a comment! NOTE: an update to this story will be posted the week of February 15, 2015, so stay tuned! Reviews are love.


	2. Give the World Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a follow-up to an earlier fiction written over two years ago. You should read the first chapter to get caught up. If you don't, you will be confused. I hope you enjoy it. Please read and leave a comment or kudo. Thank you for being so patient.

**Porn Battle Golden Oldies:** MCU: Jane Foster/Thor Odinson: trust, strength, gentle, giant, rumble, blue, strength, beauty, customs, smile, arms, hands, different, new, gift.

~o~o~ ****  
  
_Chapter 2: Give_ _the_ _World Away_

 _London, England, later_ _that_ _same_ _evening_ :

Darcy Lewis was terribly worried about her friend. She hadn't heard from Thor, but she assumed that Jane had a baby by now. It took forever to move through the airport, not to mention customs and acquiring her luggage. Finally, arriving at the hospital, hauling her bag behind her, she checked the information desk, and Jane was now in her room. Rushing to see her, she quietly entered without knocking and there were Thor and Jane and they were kissing. She wasn't pushing him away either.

She cleared her throat. "Isn't it a bit soon to be doing that?" Darcy teased the happy couple. It didn't take a genius to realize that they were back together again.

"Darcy; you made it. How was your flight?" Jane asked and righted her gown and her bed clothes.

"Hi, Darcy," Thor said. She didn't say anything but watched as Thor took the baby from Jane as if he had done it a thousand times before and gently placed him in a baby cart.

"Here we are, buddy, all fed and changed," Thor spoke in a baby voice then wrapped him up tight.

Darcy grinned at his gibberish. She walked over to the cart. "Oh, Jane, he's beautiful and so small. Is it Ok?"

"He's alright, Darcy. He was checked out and he's fine, considering he was a month early," Jane replied.

Thor came back over to her. She scooted over then he sat beside her and wrapped his arm around her. Jane snuggled close to him, eyes closed as she breathed him in.

Darcy, meanwhile, picked up Kris and held him close. "I'm so glad he's Ok. I was so worried." She turned to them. "You're not upset that I called him?"

"No, I'm not angry; actually, I wanted to thank you." Her eyes watered. "Thank you, Darcy."

"No thanks necessary. I'm just glad you two worked things out." Kris whimpered a bit. She rocked him until he quieted. "So any plans I should know about, like … a wedding, christening, godparents and all that good stuff?" She teased them again.

Thor glanced at Jane; she was quiet. "We haven't had a chance to talk about any of that," Thor replied quietly.

"But you are getting married, right?" Darcy asked, pushing the issue.

Thor pulled Jane closer to him. "Well, that's up to her," he replied. A grin tugged at the corners of his mouth.

Jane didn't know what to say. She pulled away. "Are you proposing?"

"If you'll have me," he whispered. At her shocked expression, he pulled further away. "I've been carrying this around for a long time." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small velvet box.

Jane gasped and so did Darcy.

"Thor?" Jane didn't know what to say.

He got down on one knee which was awkward, considering he was on the side of the bed, but he managed. "I can't imagine my life without you and Kris. I know we have much to work out, but would you do me the honor of becoming my wife? I love you Jane. Please say you'll marry me." Hope and love shone through on his face.

"Oh, Thor, yes; yes, I'll marry you." She held out her left hand and he slipped the ring on her finger; a perfect fit. He stood up and pulled her close and then kissed her over and over.

"I'm so happy for you both," Darcy said, thrilled for them.

Jane and Thor managed to pull away for a moment. "Are you sure?" She asked her fiancé.

"Very sure; I've never been as sure of anything in my life," Thor replied firmly.

"I'm so glad," Jane whispered and pulled him close.

"Well, at least that's settled. We need to set a date," Darcy said and placed Kris back in his baby cart.

"Well, how about once we leave the hospital, a quick marriage with no frills sounds good to me," Thor suggested. Of course, he thought of his parents and their reaction to such a wedding.

As if reading his mind, Jane voiced his thoughts, "But your parents; they'll want to be involved. We can't do this without them and you know it." He clenched his jaw.

Jane was sympathetic. "I know what you're thinking. A huge wedding with hundreds or thousands in attendance will be a bit much, I know, but," she hesitated.

He stood up and began to walk. "We don't need a huge wedding. I've made my choice, Jane. I am not taking the throne. I won't be king. I thought you understood."

Darcy thought it best that she left. "That's my cue; I'll leave you two to talk. I'll be at the apartment if you need anything. Congratulations you two." She gave Jane a hug then kissed her fingers and touched the baby's head. "Bye Kris, I'll see you soon."

"Thanks, Darcy, for everything," Thor said and watched her leave.

Once Darcy left, he felt regretful. "I'm sorry, Jane; I didn't mean."

"No, I'm sorry." She thought about it. This is exactly what she didn't want; for Thor to have to make a choice between her and his family. "Thor, I don't need a huge wedding, but we have to at least tell them so it won't be a shock. They deserve that at least."

He took a deep breath. "You're right; I'll go see them and tell them our plans." He then admitted to himself that he was actually looking forward to seeing them again.

~o~o~

 _The_ _next_ _day_ _, on Asgard:_  
  
Thor was welcomed home by his Father and Mother with hugs. They were, of course, thrilled with the news of Thor being a father and their upcoming wedding to Jane back on Earth.

"So where is our only grandson?" Frigga asked. She pretended not to be hurt by their wedding plans.

Thor inwardly winced at that question. "He's only a day old; we wanted to wait before we bring him here," Thor replied feeling upset to deny them a beautiful wedding and their grandson.

"We understand, my son." Odin had a thousand questions for him. "I can tell; you've made a decision about staying with us or having your child raised here; haven't you?"

Thor was quiet, not looking at them.

"Son, please don't feel obligated to return here. We understand. Earth is your home now. You have a son and you have Jane. We couldn't be more pleased," Frigga said, meaning it.

Thor glanced at his Father. "Father, what about Loki? How is he?"

"The same; no remorse; and he refused to acknowledge or show any feelings at all for what he's done," Odin responded.

"Maybe he'll change. There's always hope Father," Thor told him. Loki was so unpredictable, but he actually believed that Loki would change. He didn't know how or when but he would; he firmly believed that.

Odin wasn't convinced. "We have to make plans for ... an unthinkable circumstance."

Thor frowned, but he knew what was coming. "And what's that?"

"Once I die, I will have no heir to the throne," he sadly replied.

Thor felt horrible. "Father," he whispered, but he couldn't finish.

"Odin, Asgard will have an heir. Loki will come around. It may not be today or tomorrow, but in time, he will," Frigga said, praying that it be true.

"Please don't give up on him, Father, please," Thor begged.

Odin wasn't sure what to do about Loki. Thor decided not to push. If his Father didn't care about Loki or his future, it wouldn't be such a struggle for him.

It was time to go. Jane and Kris were waiting for him. "I will return in a few months, once Kris is older."

"Good-bye, my son," Odin said. Thor bowed before him. He kissed his Mother's cheek.

Then he was gone.

~o~o~

 _Back_ _on Earth, a_ _few_ _months_ _later_ _:_  
  
During the past few months after Thor's return, the family had moved back to New York, and found a place to stay. Not far from the Avenger's home base, they found an apartment. Jane had set up an office large enough for her equipment, her files, and all of her immediate projects.

Jane's grant was still available to her, at least for several years. Once she explained to her benefactors that she would be moving back to America, they saw no problem with her decision, especially in light of her new family. Her work in London had been exacting and thorough and a change of scenery wouldn't change that.

Darcy also made the move. She was happy to be home, as well. She also found a place in the city. It wasn't as close to Jane as she wanted, but she couldn't complain.

Inside their apartment, Jane was resting and Thor was feeding Kris. He gulped down his Mother's milk, Thor then burped him and placed him in his bassinet. He also changed him. Jane yawned and stretched.

"You're getting pretty good at that. Is he asleep?" She whispered and sat up.

"Yeah, he's asleep," Thor responded distracted by his beautiful son. He stroked his hair away from his temple.

Jane shook her head at him. "Come and sit down," she whispered.

He left his son's side and climbed onto the bed; she scooted closer and put her arms around his waist. "Our wedding day is tomorrow," she whispered softly.

"I know," he replied. He kissed the top of her head, heart pounding. He understood about six weeks later and what it meant.

Jane grinned against his chest. "One more day, Thor," she said and smiled. "We can do this."

Thor wasn't thinking about weddings and wedding nights. He was thinking about here and now. He clutched her to him tightly. Jane welcomed his embrace. She raised her head to look at him and she knew that look. He wanted her. It had been so long, not being able to hold him, touch him when she needed him the most. She couldn't help but remember their break-up sending him away; it was the worst time of her life. She had her son, but it would be months before he was born. There wasn't a day that went by that she didn't miss him; didn't want him.

Thor understood then touched her cheek. She leaned into his hand and kissed his hand on her cheek then it became too much. Her eyes welled up and then she started to cry. He understood exactly what was happening. He pulled her close again and whispered, "I missed you too so much."

"Just hold me; don't let me go, please," she whispered holding him close.

"I won't; I promise," he said and then he lifted her chin, stroked away a stray tear, then he was kissing her over and over. He pulled her tightly to him, rolled her to her back moaning at the surge of pleasure that rushed through his body as he tasted her tongue, so warm and sweet in his mouth.

Thor's head was spinning with sensations as he pulled her up and helped her remove her gown. His eyes could not pull themselves away from her heaving bosom so full of nourishment for their son that his heart constricted with love and affection. "God, you're so beautiful and I missed you; missed this," he whispered throatily. He promised himself that he would go slowly, ignoring his body's demands.

Jane arched her back needing him with a passion that was indescribable almost painful as his passionate kisses were as welcome as a summer rain. She clung to his broad shoulders as she fell back on the bed, pulling him atop her. Their hungry kisses reawakened the spark that had lain dormant for all these many months and she felt completely open and ready for him.

Thor's hands roamed over her body. He took his time loving her thoroughly as he tore his lips from hers only long enough to take a pebbled nibble in his mouth. He drew on the tight bud and flicking his tongue back and forth eliciting moans and sighs and Thor had to take her mouth again to before she woke the baby.

"Oh, Thor," Jane moaned as she opened her legs even wider needing him to take her now. When his fingers finally teased her silky folds she moaned loudly then, then his finger traced the opening of her body, moving slickly along her sensitive flesh. Her hand covered his to press him inside her. A low moan rumbled in his chest, but then they both gasped as he entered her at the last. The same driving hunger they had both missed and the knowledge that they both wanted this brought joy and happiness to their souls.

"I love you so much," Thor sighed into her ear kissing the sensitive spot enjoying her cries and breathy moans. His movements were precise and at just the right angle. Jane rocked against him enjoying his kisses and deep thrusts inside her body.

"Oh Thor, I love you too," Jane managed to say as she wrapped her arms and legs around him pulling him closer. Jane squeezed her eyes tightly shut, focusing inward as the tension coiled tighter and higher in her belly. Then she felt the first wave of pleasure wash over her. She was coming in a glorious explosion of sensation that had her arching her back and crying his name. He covered her cries with his mouth then Thor followed her to lover's paradise as his body reacted and his climax rocketed through him with a mind-numbing force.

Thor buried his face in her neck. The tension drained from him, and when he could draw the air into his lungs, he rolled them to their sides. He held her in the cradle of his arms, their legs tangled and their bodies replete.

A few minutes passed and then Kris made it known that he was awake and probably hungry.

"I'll get him," Thor said, left the bed then picked up his son and brought him over to her. He watched in awe and fascination as Kris eagerly latched onto her mother's breast, closed his eyes and he was asleep. But his mouth continued to suck knowing he needed the nourishment and his rest just as much.

Jane stroked her son's head and Thor could not help these feelings that welled up inside of him. He'd watched her nurse their child before, but it was different somehow. He leaned over and kissed and sucked his wife's other breast for a few moments. "You taste like sunshine and love," he said and smiled at her glowing face.

~o~o~

 _A_ _week_ _later_ _, on Asgard:_  
  
After the wedding which was attended by all the Avengers, including Peggy, Steve, their son, Steve Bucky, Jr., Tony, Pepper, Natasha, Nick, and the rest of the gang. Peggy, Darcy, and Steve would be the godparents. Of course, they were thrilled. Little Bucky was now almost two years old. Kris and Bucky would be the closest of friends.

A few days later, Thor, Jane, and little Kris arrived on Asgard and Jane was excited, nervous and worried about seeing King Odin and Queen Frigga again. Kris didn't have any problems during his first trip. He was his Father's son, after all.

They arrived with much fanfare which they weren't expecting. All of Thor's friends were there to welcome them including Sif, Fandral, and many others. Watching her husband, Jane was thoughtful and only a little worried. Thor had made his choice. He would stay with her and their child. Very excited for Thor and his family, his friends gathered around wanting to meet Kris. Thor proudly introduced Kristopher. He was a beautiful baby, all arms and legs, a shock of blonde hair and his blue eyes were literally sparkling. Kris was fascinated by all he could see, looking at everyone and he actually smiled. It was clear to his parents that he was more relaxed around his people than the Avengers during the wedding.

Odin and Frigga approached the crowd and everyone parted respectfully and waited for their king and queen. After welcoming them, Thor and Jane followed them inside the beautiful and massive citadel. Odin thought of Loki; he wanted him there to meet Kris, but things hadn't changed. Frigga had done her best to help him, but even that wasn't enough. Odin was at his wit's end, but maybe one last effort would change everything … If Loki were to meet Kris.

After entering their private chambers, Frigga gave Jane and Thor a warm welcome to Asgard.

"Thank you, Frigga; it has been a long time," Jane said after leaving her embrace.

"That it has." Frigga wanted so much to hold her grandson.

"Here you go," Jane said and handed him over.

"Oh, Jane," Frigga murmured. She held him close and walked over to her husband.

Hand in hand, Jane and Thor stood side by side and watched the tender scene.

Odin stared at his grandson and something inside of him went completely soft and mushy. He never thought this day would come. His eyes watered briefly. He reached out and touched his little head. "He's a beautiful boy."

Frigga lost it. "I can't do this; I'm sorry Jane." She handed him back.

They understood. "Mother, Father, I," Thor whispered, feeling awful. He didn't know what to say.

"Of course, we understand," Jane said. But she was thinking maybe they shouldn't have come. She glanced at her husband. "Maybe we," she started.

"We'll rest for a while then we'll bring him back. How's that?" Thor suggested.

"Yes, bring him back later," Frigga agreed.

They bowed before them, then they left them alone.

After they were gone, eyes shining, Frigga turned to her husband. "What are we going to do? He's your legitimate heir, my husband; our only heir. How can we just let him go?"

"There may be another way. If Loki saw him, then," he replied and let that hang for a moment.

Frigga understood then her eyes brightened. "I see, but do you think it will work?"

"We're tried everything else, short of releasing him," Odin responded.

"But will Thor go along with it? He doesn't trust him and, of course, we can't blame him," Frigga said.

"I'll convince him," Odin said firm in his reply.

A little while later, Odin summoned Thor and only him. "What is it Father? Is this about Kris? You know I won't change my mind. I can't be your king."

Odin held up his hand to stop him from speaking. "I understand that, Thor, believe me, but I haven't given up on your brother; if he could see Kris, then."

Thor frowned. "What are you suggesting? If Loki were to lay eyes on my son, he would change his tune; show remorse and maybe." He couldn't finish. The idea was ludicrous.

"Kris may be our only hope for Loki's redemption; I honestly believe that. If Loki saw him, then he would realize that if he truly wants to be king and we know that's true, then seeing Kris and knowing that your son could also be the king." He paused for a moment. "Thor, this is his only chance and he'll realize that and hopefully be the king we know he can be."

Thor was thoughtful as he paced before his Father. He may just have a point. He did love Loki, in spite of all the horrible things he had done. "I'll speak to Jane."

~o~o~

Back in their quarters, after Thor explained Odin's plan, Jane was terrified of her son coming face to face with Loki. She picked up her son and held him close. "No, please don't ask this of me."

"Jane, I understand why you would be reluctant to do this. But Loki is behind bars. He has his powers, but he hasn't escaped. He can't escape."

"But can you guarantee Kris's safety? If anything happened," she whispered holding her son close to her chest.

He came closer; she backed up. "Trust me, Jane. He's my son too. I won't let anything happen to him; I promise." He reached for the boy.

Her eyes filled with tears. "I do trust you." She kissed his little forehead then handed him to his Father.

"I won't be long," he reached out and touched her cheek. Then he leaned down and kissed her sweetly. "Everything will be fine."

~o~o~

A little while later, with Kris in his arms, Thor along with his Father, went to see Loki. Odin explained that he would do all the talking. Thor frowned at that idea, but he nodded. He trusted his Father's judgment.

Loki showed no interest to the guards talking then he heard the main cell block doors open. He heard the guard's address his Father then he heard his Father's voice. That hasn't happened before. He never came to see him. Curious, he stood up and there before him was his Father, but also there was Thor and he was holding an infant.

Loki stiffened and immediately knew who he was. He looked exactly like him. Hands behind his back, he said, "So, you have a son." It was a statement.

"Yes, Loki, Thor has a son. His name is Kris; he is next in line to be my heir to the throne." Odin waited, but Loki seemed tongue-tied which worried him. "Nothing to say?"

He stood up straighter. "You must be thrilled Father. You finally have a son worthy of the throne," he sneered.

"Loki," Thor began but Odin interrupted him.

"Is that what this about, that you think you're not worthy to be king?" Odin was stunned to believe that.

"Not according to you, Father. Everything I've done was to prove to you that I could be king, but I can't seem to do anything right. But Thor is perfect; he never makes any mistakes."

"Please don't make this about Thor. You are the one who attacked Earth and killed humans; not Thor." Odin took a deep a breath trying to stay calm. "Loki, you can be king. You only need to show remorse, agree to certain conditions, then," he hesitated.

"What conditions?" Loki asked becoming suspicious.

Odin spoke calmly and succinctly. "I will step down and you will be king. Kris will be your heir, not mine, unless."

"Unless what?" Loki asked warming to the idea.

"That you agree to marry someday, become a father, then maybe?" Odin was pushing it; he knew.

Loki chuckled. "Become shackled to a woman?" He stopped speaking when his Father glared at him. "You're serious?" He couldn't believe it.

"Yes, Loki, I am." He paused but sensed Loki seemed interested. "The choice is yours. You have twenty-four hours. If I don't hear from you, I will introduce Kris as my heir." At Loki's doubtful look, he continued, "I won't change my mind." He turned on his heel and left. Thor followed him.

Loki was completely stunned. "Married; me?" The idea was ludicrous; not that he didn't enjoy women, but married? It was beneath him. He stroked his chin and walked from one end of his cell to the other.

~o~o~

Odin and Thor returned to the king's chambers. Frigga and Jane were there waiting for them. Jane immediately ran to her husband. He handed Kris to his Mother. "How did it go? Did he throw a fit?"

"He seemed calm, far too quiet at first," Thor thoughtfully responded.

"He seemed as if he may agree to my terms," Odin said.

"What terms?" Frigga and Jane asked at the same time.

"To marry and become a father," Odin responded with a straight face.

Jane and Frigga glanced at each other then tried very hard not to burst out laughing.

"Well, I don't know if he doesn't kill her or," Jane began then immediately regretted it. "Sorry."

"Hopefully, he learned his lesson about that. Killing is not an option under any circumstances, well maybe war, but," Thor said and glanced at his wife.

"War should be avoided at all costs," Jane said.

"I agree," Frigga agreed with her daughter-in-law.

"I'm hungry; shall we head to dinner?" Odin asked wanting to change the subject away from war.

Everyone agreed; no more talk of war. They headed for dinner.

~o~o~

Dinner was almost over when one of Odin's close confidants whispered in his ear. "Loki wants to see me." He stood up. "I'll return shortly."

Odin didn't know what he would do if Loki refused his terms. He had to stay firm in his resolve. He would not change his mind. It was now or never for his son. Standing face to face, he asked, "Well, have you considered my offer?"

Loki truly had no other choice, if he wanted to be king. "I have and I've decided to accept."

Odin raised an eyebrow. "And, I'm waiting."

Loki sighed. "I regret attacking Earth, killing all those people." Odin raised an eyebrow. "Don't you believe me?"

"There may be a few trials for you, my son."

Loki's back went up. "Trials; what kind of tests?"

Odin gave him a lop-sided grin. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Damn him," Loki muttered but he couldn't help but grin.

~o~o~

A week later, it was time for Thor and his family to leave. "We'll be back soon; I promise," Thor said, meaning it. His Father and Mother looked very upset.

"I know," Odin replied, holding Kris. He didn't want him to go. "I can't believe you were ever this small," he commented staring at his grandson.

Jane and Thor glanced at each other. Frigga took him from her husband, kissed his forehead and handed him over to Jane.

"We'll see you soon," Frigga said and gave her a hug and kissed her cheek. "Goodbye, Jane."

Jane held back her tears. She was going to miss them. "Goodbye, your highness."

Thor gave his Mother a hug. "Goodbye, Mother."

She touched his cheek. "Be happy, Thor."

"I am Mother, very much so. Goodbye, Mother." He turned to his Father. "Goodbye, Father."

"Goodbye, my Son. Take care of him."

"I will." He got down on one knee.

"You may rise."

He took Jane by the hand, then they were gone.

~o~o~

_Back_ _on Earth:_

It was late, and they were in bed and Kris lay between them, happy and well fed.

"Do you really think Loki will behave, become king, marry and have children?" Jane was doubtful.

"Anyone can change; even Loki."

Jane wanted to be hopeful. "I only want the best for him. He is your brother; a part of you."

"Yes, he is, and I do miss him," Thor said becoming emotional. He stared at his son and stroked his little head. "One day, they will meet again. Loki will be king and Kris," he hesitated.

Jane didn't know what to think about that comment. She also stared at her son. Kris could very well be the king of Asgard. Could they deny him that? Thor had made his choice, but would Kris do the same? Only time will tell.

_Indeed, time_ _will_ _tell_ _._

_The end_ _!_  
  
~o~o~

Song Inspiration: _Till_ _the_ _End of Time_ , Mariah Carey.

A/N: When I finished the earlier fiction, I was asked to continue. At the time, I thought I would wait until the second movie to see what would happen next. Well, they did grow closer, no doubt about that. Thor did make a choice: Jane over the throne. A few folks thought he did the wrong thing. I'm definitely not one of those people. And shockingly, Loki is king or is he? Now we wait for the third movie. I hope you enjoyed this; sorry about the delay in continuing. Thanks for reading. Reviews/kudos is love! :D


End file.
